


the misconceptions of us

by vestaminerva



Series: angst [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Emotional, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Light Angst, Like very short, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Seonjoong, alternative universe, emotional exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestaminerva/pseuds/vestaminerva
Summary: hongjoong and seonghwa slowly drift away in the before, now and after.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: angst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983535
Kudos: 3





	the misconceptions of us

**Author's Note:**

> please read tags.

everything ends, as all things do: far too soon.

in the before, hongjoong fell in love with park seonghwa. in the now, he is cautiously watching as seonghwa gently slips away between his fingers, slowly drifting away, growing more and more distant.

seonghwa left quietly, eyes shimmering with melancholy emotion and hongjoong’s heart followed. reminiscence hits him hard, and he hears seonghwa's comforting tone ringing in his head. _hongjoong tasted like bitter cherries and cold fall evenings, fresh and crimson fucshia._

one beautiful night, they sit under the blue night sky, he recalls. and for hours, they’re talking to the golden woman swimming on it’s halo. the moon. it's mesmerising to listen to, really, and the most beautiful part, there’s only few stars echoing her. it's calm, collected and silent. just like them, at that moment. one beautiful night, cherry blossoms are blooming. just like hongjoong bloomed for his seonghwa. 

and that one beautiful night ends as all the others do: far too soon.

the night feels unreal. their golden woman is hidden behind gray clouds. it's deadly silent. cherry blossoms don't bloom. hongjoong saddens, shutting down on himself. he withered a long time ago, but the moon has been like a siren, and it's been completely unknown to him on how to stay away. it's still a beautiful night even if he himself can't see just how. 

and like petals being plucked out of a flower, all beautiful nights end just the same: far too soon.

in the after, hongjoong and seonghwa walk their own staircases to the afterlife. 


End file.
